User talk:Blaff 60
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Red Dead Redemption walkthrough page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew New They should disable editing for unregistered users. Don't you agree? :I don't know about that....maybe the crew can...--Blaff 60 14:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::It's against Wikia policy to disable editing for anonymous users. And anyway, most edits by unregistered users are actually good, and many of them register after making anonymous edits first. Ausir(talk) 21:10, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Templates I created navigational templates for missions. So if you edit a mission page, please add , etc. at the bottom. :) Ausir(talk) 21:10, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Buffalo Rifle Sorry about that, I think we were both trying to add the merge tags at the same time. --Tethran 19:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) No problem--Blaff 60 19:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Blaff im sorry but i dont like dis Blaff guy he seems to be editing everything.....Hey Blaff have you a Ps3 or a X Box? Huh?--Blaff 60 22:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Blaff no i dont like u, ur name continously appears for changing articles which is quiet annoying....so which do u hav ps3 or xbox? Preview Hey there. You've been doing some great work recently and I dont mean to take away from that at all, but I've recieved some complaints from other suspicious users. The only peice of criticism I have is that you're not making very good use of the preview feature, and this has been percieved as inflating your edit count. I would strong encourage you in the future to ensure that when making mutliple changes to an article, you use te preview function instead of completing your edits and then return to the edit window. Of course, even the most skilled of editors sometime miss several characters or misspell a word. The mods will be a little more strict about this in the future. That being said, I hope it doesn't discourage yor extremely constructive edits. Carry on! Cheers -- Tiktaalik 23:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Blaff VS Tommy V -Challenge- Accept or Decline? Dis is your JOB?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would edit those pages 4 free.I thought u were an overcrazed fan! I cant believe u get payed for dat.It must be d easied job in d world. Oh and yes i wud hate d administrator even more. in fact, i wud hate him so much dat i wud challenge him to a shootout on Red Dead Redemption online. But since d administrator isn't here,......yes.....i challenge you, Mr Red Dead Redemption Wiki Master 2 a shootout on RDR online. Prove yourself 2 be d greatest, step up, c'mon. Ur job belittles d hard working class, so c'mon, partner, what d ya say? **Ok....so far that even you're a fan or not, you need to help the wiki to improve not just that you challenge a user or so...as I prefer, I don't want a fight, it may cause even more trouble. This is not a boasting challenge my friend, if that RDR online challenge that you said to me and I'll decline for a reason: That challenge may only prove that you're stronger in boasting that helping. Sincerely, but I don't want a fight. I had many conflicts years ago and I'll never want to happen again.--Blaff 60 14:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ***This may be a job to edit but for some earnings or something but helping. Sorry, for letting you angry but I'll do my best to just help people and the pages, not to start a fight. Many misunderstood that I am booster but preferably, I am not that person. I'm not for edit here just for achievements but seriously, I'm just HELPING. I've went to many wiki for helping NOT boosting myself to be on the top and boast to everyone.--Blaff 60 14:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on reaching 500 edits, that is an impressive feat my friend! Nice work on the horses. Good to see one person tackling a big area like that - brought a lot of consistency. Da Horse Template Hey Blaff - thanks for changing the horse template to mount template. At first I was po'd, but then I realized that the mounts are more inclusive than what I originally thought. Thanks again. Now add it in to every single mount page we've got. :P ShotgunMosquito 23:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Help Please Hey Blaff, do you see the way after other people commented on your talk page, their name appears as an orange link. How come mine doesn't appear like that, I can't find a way to get it to appear under my comments ,e.g. I don't see it under my previous comments on your page, so would you mind telling me how to put it there? Please! This is a secret: use [[]] and insert "User:Name" then add the bar after the last letter of your user name then add "Name" like that, which is before "]]". Hey Blaff, guess what, yup, uh huh, I got RDRWikia's No.1 rank to accept my dual challenge. You should've accepted while you had the chance, but as they say, I've got bigger fish to fry ha! User:Name Nice one!--Blaff 60 15:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Achievement AchievementAelorn 10:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC)